In business process execution, a major challenge may be in mapping resources to jobs, e.g., job sets, waiting processing in a system. The resources available within a system need to be continuously mapped and remapped to the job set as the business process execution conditions change dynamically and in real time. The mapping and remapping of resources is essential to meet predefined service level agreement (SLA) requirements and to ensure satisfaction of an end user of the business process execution.
A further mapping challenge is found in meeting specific process requirements. In some instances, the attempts to map resources may result in one or more of the following: a low throughput of jobs in the system, a substandard level of quality, an unacceptable job cost, and an unacceptable overall cost of the system.
Another mapping challenge is found in ensuring that incompatible job/resource combinations are not mapped, which would otherwise result in substandard or failed results.
Still another mapping challenge is found in reducing the complexity of the mapping process to avoid adverse consequences such as excessive overhead processing and costs.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.